Ley de Newton
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Presentarse como una nueva alumna era difícil. Más si le sumas la timidez que ella tenía. "Te llamaré Yellita." "¿P-por qué?" "Porque eres pequeña, amarilla y tierna". —Specialshipping, para Red20. Happy birthday!


**¡Feeeliz cumpleaños, Red20! :'D Que la pases bien :D**

**Pokemon no es mío.**

* * *

Definitivamente, odiaba ir al colegio. Lo detestaba. Era horrible. Y más si es que no fuiste al colegio desde que el año inició porque por mala suerte un camión te chocó y pasaste la mitad del año en un hospital. Y venir en Noviembre, época de nieve y fiestas e intentar reintegrarse. Lo que significaba, presentarse. Tenía su mochila por su pecho, caminando por el largo pasillo buscando la clase 3A. Y todos sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad. ¿Encontraría a alguien para hablar?, ¿se llevaría bien con los alumnos?, ¿no se burlarían de ella? A cada paso que daba, más ganas de salir corriendo a su casa le llegaba. ¡Estúpida timidez! ¡Que ella era demasiado tímida, nunca podría presentarse! Y mientras más se quejaba en su mente, más cerca de su destino se encontraba. Estaba a dos pasos de la clase. Su corazón heló y sus manos temblaban, mientras abría lentamente la puerta y daba un paso dentro. El profesor dejó de explicar y todos los alumnos la miraron. Bien, no era tan difícil... Sólo dar un paso... Escaneó a todos con su mirada, hallando dos rostros conocidos. El alivio recayó en ella y logró entrar.

—Oh, Yellow. Bienvenida de vuelta. —Saludó su profesor, agarrándola del brazo y estirándola hasta que quede enfrente del curso entero—. Alumnos, como sabrán Yellow se ausentó desde que inició el colegio y ahora volvió para reintegrarse.

El mayor le hizo una seña para que se presentara. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y su sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

—Yo soy... Y... Ye...

Un estruendoso grito de la mesa del fondo cortó su presentación.

—¿De veras tienes 16? ¡Pero mírate, eres demasiado pequeña! —exclamó la persona. Yellow levantó la cabeza, hallando a un chico de pelo negro, señalándola con su dedo.

Los otros alumnos volvieron a verla. Y el chico tenía razón, era muy pequeña a pesar de tener dieciséis. Ella se avergonzó nuevamente, quería salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en su casa. Ah, qué lindo se oía eso. Sin embargo, ahí continuaba. Era una pesadilla en la cuál no podía despertar. El profesor le indicó dónde era su nuevo asiento. Para su mala suerte, era al lado del chico que la llamó 'enana', por decirlo así. Apenas se sentó, una chica vino rápidamente junto ella, al lado de ella venía un chico.

—¡Blue-chan, Green-san! —Chilló con unas lágrimitas saliéndole de los ojos—. ¿Qué haré? ¡Voy a moriiiiiir! —exclamó con dramatismo, aunque claro, para la rubia era real.

—Con calma Yellow —tranquilizó la castaña, posando sus manos en la cabeza—. Nosotros estaremos contigo en el recreo. ¿No Green?

—Hm.

—... Lo tomaré como un sí —dijo Blue.

—¡Hey! Buenos días Green, Blue —el chico que se sentaba a su lado saludó.

—Buen día Red —devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Green atinó a saludar con su mano.

_Con que se llama Red _pensó. _Bonito nombre..._

—Yellow, nos vemos en el recreo —Blue tomó el brazo de Green y se fue a su asiento.

Yellow sonrió, mientras asentía. Apenas se dio vuelta para observar al resto de la clase, Red, estaba muy cerca de ella. Casi encima.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan pequeña? —preguntó. ¡Era imposible que tuviera dieciséis!

Yellow bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Y-yo yo...

Red dejó ir un suspiro y empezó a mirarla. Una sonrisa se decoró en su rostro.

—Te llamaré Yellita. —ella levantó su rostro, su ceja igualmente levantada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas aún de ser tímida.

—¿P-por qué?

—Eres como un pollito —dijo tomando sus cachetes—, pequeña, amarilla y tierna.

Tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus mejillas. Y ella no podía enrojecerse más. Hasta parecía un pollito rojo, de hecho. Si el profesor no llamaba la atención, de seguro se moría.

—Red —dijo el profesor con voz seria—. ¿Cuál es la tercera Ley de Newton?

Red empezó a sudar. Miró su libro, ni siquiera estaba abierto. Miró a su compañera pollita, ella ni tenía un libro. El mayor suspiró enojado.

—Alguien ayúdele a su compañero.

Y como era de esperarse, Green acomodó los lentes que poseía en sus ojos y levantó la mano.

—_"Cada acción corresponde a una reacción, ya sea igual o contraria". _—citó Green.

—Excelente, Oak. Y tú Red, presta más atención. La pizarra no está en los cachetes de su compañera. —Regañó.

Red rió y Yellow se sonrojó de nuevo. Decidió poner atención a la clase o fingir que lo hacía, para no terminar como Red.

Segunda hora del colegio. El recreo parecía estar tan lejos, y la pizarra tan...cerca... Y no era porque ella se sentara adelante, ella estaba en el fondo mismo. Green y Blue eran los de adelante, de seguro por obligación de Green. Y Red, pues parecía disfrutar su manera la clase: durmiendo. A Yellow se le resbaló una gota, qué se le iba a hacer...

Una vez más, Red fue llamado por el profesor.

—Red, ¿cuál es la ley de gravitación del universo?

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde demonios quedó Newton? —preguntó levantándose de su mini-siesta. Antes del que el profesor lo regañara, Red continuó—. Y la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, profesor.

El otro se estaba por romper la cabeza contra el pizarrón. ¿Qué le costaba prestar atención? Miró a Green. El castaño asintió.

—La ley de la gravitación universal enuncia que _"la materia siempre atrae a la materia en cualquier región del universo"._

El profesor sonrió. Era todo un alumno ejemplar. No le extrañaba que siempre tuviera perfectas calificaciones. Y aunque nunca se lo creyera, Blue le seguía muy de cerca en tema de notas. El caso perdido era Red.

Quién, volvió a dormir.

+w+

Su salvador había llegado. El recreo. Como pudo, corrió a la mesa donde se hallaban Green y Blue sentados. Yellow se sentó enfrente de ambos, con su bandeja de comida. Blue rió de la cara de desesperada de Yellow.

—Yellow, deberías aprovechar que te sientas a lado de Red y vencer tu timidez —dijo ella, agarrando su taza de café.

—¿Eh?

—Red es muy popular —marcó Green—. Su lugar casi siempre está lleno. Deberías superar tu timidez y socializar con ellos.

—Porque, vamos, algún día separaremos nuestros caminos. Y no estaremos contigo para ayudarte en tu timidez.

Los ojos de Yellow se volvieron vidriosos y se lanzó en un abrazo a sus amigos, diciendo que no los quería dejar y que estarían siempre juntos. Los dos solo le dieron la razón para que parara su llanto.

En un descuido de Green, su novia agarró sus lentes y los comenzó a mirar. El otro se exaltó e intentó agarrarlos. Ella le paró poniendo su mano en la cara de él.

—¿Seguro que no usas estos lentes sólo para ser hipster? —preguntó Blue observándolos, creyendo que él sólo quería ser popular.

—¡No! ¡No sigo modas ridículas! —Exclamó intentando sacar la mano de la castaña de su rostro—. ¡Dámelo!

—Ay, el hipstersito no es nada sin sus lentes. Anda, sácale foto a tu comida. —el ceño de Green estaba más que fruncido. ¿Por qué nadie creía que tenía en realidad problemas de visión?

Yellow empezó a reír, seguida de Blue y Green solamente dio una sonrisa ladeada. Al fin y al cabo, a él le terminó causando gracia el chiste. Red observaba a su compañera de banco reír abiertamente con ellos dos. Pero con él sólo alcanzaba a tartamudear y sonrojarse. Él también sabía sacar sonrisas a la gente y lo demostraría.

+w+

Tercera hora de clases. El reloj parecía tener plomo, porque cada vez que miraba, seguían siendo las 11:35. Y tenía que copiar una pizarra entera de deberes de matemática. Estaba efectuando las respuestas. No sabía la respuesta de uno, así que decidió recurrir a Red. Cuando miró su cuaderno, vio algo totalmente raro.

—Oye, oye, Yellita, ¿te gusta? Eres tú. Un pollito. —Señaló al dibujo en el cuaderno.

Yellow lo miró. Más bien, parecía una masa deforme con ojitos. Era tan gracioso, que una carcajada brotó de su interior.

—¡Te puedes reír conmigo! —Exclamó de inmediato Red, orgulloso de su hazaña—. Te reías sólo con Green y Blue.

_Muy observador. _Se dijo ella. Recién se dio cuenta que Red estaba sentado muy cerca.

_Muy cerca. Dios. Esta muy cerca. ¡Ya es difícil respirar!_

—Hey —volvió a llamar Red—. Sonríe más, ¿sí?

—Eh...

—Ya sabes —dijo poniendo sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios y encorvándolos hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa—. Sonríe.

Yellow forzó una sonrisa deforme. Red se echó a reír. Y el profesor que llegó les dijo que dejaran de coquetear.

—Yellita ya encajó en el grupo... Hehe~ —se oyó un comentario. Yellow se preguntó en qué momento su apodo fue aprendido tan rápido.

—Lo siento Yellow, pero no podré ir contigo a casa hoy. —Se disculpó Blue—. Tengo una actividad de porrista...

—De acuerdo —le sonrió ella. Pensaba ir con Green, pero él ya se había ido.

Salió del colegio, yendo a la salida. Pensaba ir a tomar un pequeño chocolate caliente considerando el frío. No lo dudó y fue a la cafetería cerca del colegio, pidiendo un chocolate y por qué no, un pastelito estaría bien. Se sentó a beber su chocolate, teniendo un extremo control de no quemarse la lengua.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Levantó su vista. Era él.

—C-claro R-red.

—Qué coincidencia —dijo—, casi nunca vengo aquí pero hoy quise.

—Oh... —ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

Y lo que ella pensó que sería una charla de cinco minutos, se extendió a hora y media, con muchas risas de por medio. Había juzgado mal a Red. Creyó que era molesto, por haberle dicho enana. Pero en realidad, era cómico y muy bueno. Ambos se despidieron, hasta que Red volvió a repetir el mismo acto: sus dedos índice en la comisura de su labio, lo levantó y formó una sonrisa. Sólo que esta vez Yellow lo imitó, haciendo lo mismo con ella misma. No estaría mal sonreír, después de todo.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

_La materia siempre atrae a la materia en cualquier región del Universo._

Ellos eran materia. Y ella estaba en una región de la ciudad y Red vino... _¡Agh! ¡Pero qué demonios pienso!_

+w+

—Hoy te veo más animada que ayer, Yellow. —Blue dijo, estaba parada enfrente de su asiento.

—¿Eso crees? —la otra asintió.

—Ay, llegó Green. Hablamos luego —y se retiró a asfixiar al pobre castaño en un abrazo.

Bajó la mirada, viendo a la nada en el suelo, simplemente lo miraba.

—Yellow —llamó una chica. Levantó la mirada y se asustó a ver a alguien parada frente a ella sin que viniera a hablar con Red—. Vaya que eres miedosa... Aquí está tu libro.

Yellow lo aceptó casi temblando y agradeció.

—Ay por Arceus, Misty, ¡asustaste a Yellita! —exclamó Red.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! ¡No la asusté! —dio un golpe en la cabeza a Red. Él rió.

_La verdad, es que me dio miedo. _Pensó ella.

La clase inició, física era el tema tratado. La profesora pidió a Yellow que pase al pizarrón. Ella caminó hasta ahí y comenzó a resolver. Hasta que...

—¡Yellita, se te ve las bragas! —exclamó Red. Y era cierto, pues la falda se le subió sabrá Arceus cómo. Era rojo, con un pollito en el lado derecho—. Me parece que te tomaste muy en serio lo de "pollita". —y empezó a reír.

Y luego le siguió toda la clase. Yellow se paralizó. Luego se abrazó. Finalmente, lágrimas empezaron a brotar y salió corriendo de la clase. ¡Con lo tímida que era, y le pasaba esto! Era el colmo. Se encerró en el baño de niñas, pero ése que estaba en el último piso, donde nadie la encontraría. O eso creía.

—Yellita —oyó. No quería saber nada de Red, pero se sorprendía de que la había encontrado, siendo que nadie iba a ese lugar.

_"__**La materia siempre atrae a la materia en cualquier región del Universo".**_

No. Red era solamente molesto. Se rió de ella.

—Yo... Yo... Lo lamento mucho Yellow. ¿Ves? Dije tu nombre normal. Va en serio —dio un suspiro, preparado para continuar—. Lamento eso mucho, no era mi intención... Pero... Era una broma... Pero al parecer de mal gusto para ti. Perdón, por favor.

No oyó respuesta alguna. Tal vez Yellow no estaba ahí y estaba hablándole a la nada. Que ridículo se vería, pensó. Cuando iba a irse, ella salió del baño secándose las lágrimas. Él la abrazó, recitando unos mil "perdón". Y ella se dio cuenta que no era tan alto como presumía. Unos siete centímetros tal vez.

_"__**Cada acción corresponde a una reacción, ya sea igual o contraria".**_

Red esperaba una cachetada. Una patada. Algo. Sin embargo, simplemente recibió un abrazo de parte de ella.

—C-c-creo que exageré...

—No, está bien, yo lo lamento.

En ese momento que ambos se separaron, llegó Blue, Green y Misty, junto todos los demás. Blue fue la primera en abrazarla, Green sólo la miró preocupado.

—¡Yellow! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

—¿No te pasó nada?

Yellow correspondió el abrazo a Blue y asintió en respuesta a Green.

—¡Hubiera golpeado a los que se rieron! —oyó exclamar a Misty. Sólo soltó una risita.

—¡Yellita! ¿Estás bien?

—¿No te pasó nada?

—¡Lamentamos habernos reído!

_¿Acaso ya somos amigos? _Pensó. Una sonrisa apareció y ella les dijo que ya estaba bien. Misty aconsejó el volver a clases, pero Red negó.

—¿Ir a clases teniendo esta espectacular vista? —dijo abriendo la ventana. Estaba nevando.

Todos se saltaron la clase, saliendo al patio a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve. Green, Blue y Yellow estaban conversando normalmente, hasta que una bola de nieve chocó con el rostro de Yellow. Era de Misty. La rubia estuvo sin reacción, y Misty se disculpó, siendo regañada por Erika por jugar tan rudo. Lo que no esperaban era una carcajada de parte de ella. Agarró nieve y empezó a formar una bola. Retrocedió unos pasos, chocando con la espalda de alguien. Miró a ver quién era, y era Red, quién le sonrió abiertamente y ella, no tardó en corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo.

_Al final, Newton tenía razón. Creo que encontré...alguien para querer._

* * *

**_Y así luego de leer un libro de física porque si, salió esto. Y de nuevo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, sempai! Usted sabe que lo quiero mucho (?)._**

**_Culpen a las leyes del estúpido y sensual Newton porque me llamó muchísimo la atención y terminé leyendo todo **-* Algún error que vean me avisan. Y, sempai, espero que te haya gustado._**

**_:D_**


End file.
